1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable computing device. More specifically, the invention describes a portable computing device with a twistable display.
2. Description of Prior Art
A laptop computer is a personal computer for mobile use. A laptop computer integrates most of components of a desktop computer and is used for general computing. Laptops are also sometimes called notebook or netbook computers. It has been a great challenge to minimize power consumption of the laptop computer and to increase its battery operation time.
A tablet computer refers to a slate shaped portable computing device, equipped with a touch sensitive type of display screen. A user operates the device by the use of his or her finger or a stylus. Because it is very portable, tablet computers are rapidly gaining popularity. However, the tablet computer due to lack of a keyboard may not be best suited for applications such as, for example, word processing. A tablet computer consumes typically less power than a laptop computer.
Therefore, there is a need to integrate a laptop computer and a tablet computer into a single piece of portable device while minimizing power consumption and increasing operation time of a battery.